everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Way You Make Me Feel
The Way You Make Me Feel is a song by Michael Jackson. Lyrics Go on girl! Hey pretty baby with the high heels on You give me fever Like I've never, ever known You're just a product of loveliness I like the groove of your walk, Your talk, your dress I feel your fever From miles around I'll pick you up in my car And we'll paint the town Just kiss me baby And tell me twice That you're the one for me The way you make me feel (The way you make me feel) You really turn me on (You really turn me on) You knock me off of my feet (You knock me off of my feet) My lonely days are gone (My lonely days are gone) I like the feelin' you're givin' me Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five To buy you things to keep you by my side I never felt so in love before Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied 'Cause you're the one for me The way you make me feel (The way you make me feel) You really turn me on (You really turn me on) You knock me off of my feet Now baby (You knock me off of my feet) My lonely days are gone, (My lonely days are gone) Go on girl! Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow! Go on girl! I never felt so in love before Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied 'Cause you're the one for me The way you make me feel (The way you make me feel) You really turn me on (You really turn me on) You knock me off of my feet Now baby (You knock me off of my feet) My lonely days are gone (My lonely days are gone) The way you make me feel (The way you make me feel) You really turn me on (You really turn me on) You knock me off of my feet Now baby (You knock me off of my feet) My lonely days are gone (My lonely days are gone) Ain't nobody's business, Ain't nobody's business (The way you make me fell) Ain't nobody's business, Ain't nobody's business but Mine and my baby (You really turn me on) (You knock me off of my feet) Oh! (My lonely days are gone) Give it to me, give me some time (The way you make me feel) Come on be my girl, I want to Be with mine (You really turn me on) Ain't nobody's business (You knock me off of my feet) Ain't nobody's business but Mine and my baby's Go on girl! Aaow! (My lonely days are gone) Hee hee! Aaow! Chika, chika Chika, chika, chika Go on girl!, Hee hee! (The way you make me feel) Hee hee hee! (You really turn me on) (You knock me off of my feet) (My lonely days are gone) Category:Michael Jackson Category:1987 Category:Song Category:Max (Australian TV channel) Songs